Rectification
"Rectification" is a 2013 crossover comic book story arc featuring Danielle Echelon as the main character, featuring tie-in references from The Supplemental Spiderman. The series chronicles the events that precipitate Sophia's imminent death due to an incurable brain cancer that had manifested at a time where her powers were too weak for her to enter the time stream. Synopsis The story arc begins with Danielle and Sophia filming a video for YouTube in which a dancing baby performs the Harlem Shake. However, she collapses shortly after they start recording, prompting Danielle to look into her daughter's condition medically. Ruling out epilepsy, they realize that Sophia needs to have brain surgery to survive the invasive tumor, her temperament softening as she realizes the limits of her own mortality, seeing her and her father becoming close for one of the first times. Zachary puts her into daycare with the well-respected, Republican Nancy Callahan while going to work, crime-fighting and visiting his girlfriend for brief periods of time. After the two weeks, it is time for Sophia's surgery, to which her parents are informed that she did not survive the operation. Making a choice between making her own condition terminal or watching her daughter die, Danielle forgoes her own life in favor of using her powers to travel through the time stream in search of Earth's best doctors. As her desperation worsens, her pleas for help soon become threats of imminent death, all the while heralding the best and brightest scientists, surgeons and Zarthian medics to come to her daughter's aid. Every time however, Sophia dies. There was simply no way to save her this late in the tumor. Pushing her powers to their limits, she continued going back, looking for theoretical mathematicians and scientists, even begging the Scarlet Witch for help. Finding no success, she began turning to the supernatural forces such as magicians and reality-warpers. Sophia still ends up dying as this was beyond the scope of Zatanna and other top-level magicians and the Scarlet Witch had refused to help her. Nearing erasure from existence due to overexertion, Danielle finally found two teenage witches who claimed they were capable of doing anything. Out of time, she burst out the time stream, racing against her molecules breaking down from the event horizon created by entropy. Forcing herself to stand, Danielle gathers the two witches in the current timeline at the hospital, forcing herself to be there where she had seen Sophia die so many times before, fearing that they would fail when she could no longer time shift. Looking deathly pale, Zachary comments. At long last, the witch-doctors say 'it was a success', to which Danielle falls flat on her back, laughing in her head as she has passed out. Consequences As a result, several consequences have been shown to have happened due to Danielle's interference in time due to the consequential refractions of nearing the end of her abilities. *Sophia is shown having taken a growth serum, rather than growing up and going through school, contrary to Sophia's earlier projections of the future of graduating in a green gown. *Sophia's physiology differed from the future version of herself, most notably lacking the Zarthian glutes and having larger, darkened eyes. Similarly, Sam Echelon (a future son with Zachary) never existed, their second child being the male Zeffen. *The ulcer that future Sophia said would kill Danielle occurs 25 years sooner, plaguing her immediately after the surgery's success, limiting her powers enough so that she could not time skip from here nor soon enough afterwards to be able to save herself. It is also noted later that Danielle used the last increment of her powers before passing out to erase her memory of these painful thoughts. Category:Comic Book Issues